Simon's Son
by Cheesy Corn Chowder
Summary: On the eve before the next Smash Bros. tournament begins, a lonely vampire killer befriends an angel.


Although normally not an anxious man, Simon's first day in the Smash Mansion was very tense for him. Everywhere he went, there were horrifying creatures. Many of his first encounters were with strange beasts, such as a giant purple dragon, some sort of fiery tiger creature, and little children with vampire-esqe fangs. What made it worse for him was that those were only the ones who entered the Smash Mansion with him. Inside, there were already plenty of other horrible monsters and creepy people.

"I cannot believe that I was chosen to come here," the vampire killer thought to himself, "What kind of madman brings together all these normal people and then throws horrid monsters into the fray as well?"

Simon spent most of the day avoiding the other fighters. He knew it was forbidden to fight outside of the official battles, but it became tempting so often for him to try tossing Holy Water at them. As night fell, Simon went outside to stare at the full moon.

"What a horrible night to have no companions," Simon thought to himself. He looked back inside to see his descendant, Richter Belmont, casually interacting with the inhabitants Simon had been avoiding all day. "How can Richter stand to be friendly with those…those…**creatures**? He must either be a brave man or a complete fool." Simon sighed.

"Excuse me, mister," came a young voice from behind Simon, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just lonely." Simon continued to stare

"I know the feeling. I came here a couple years ago and I didn't have many friends either." The friendly stranger started walking over to Simon.

Simon looked over to see whom he was talking to. He saw a young man, perhaps 13 or so in age. It didn't strike Simon as unusual; he had seen plenty of fighters who were quite young as well as older ones. What surprised Simon was the pair of white wings on the boy's back.

Simon quickly dropped to his knees. "My sincerest apologies," Simon stated, "I didn't realize I was in the presence of an angel."

The angel chuckled, "No need for such formalities. I'm just a humble servant." Simon stood back up. The angel stuck out his hand. "My name is Pit. Who are you?"

Simon grabbed Pit's hand to shake it. "I am Simon, a son of the Belmont Clan and a vanquisher of evil."

"You also fight evil?" Pit asked, "What weapons do you use?"

Simon started to get out some of his weapons to provide visuals. "I've got axes, a cross, several bottles of Holy Water…" He put them away and unsheathed his signature weapon. "…but my favorite is the holy Vampire Killer whip." He cracked it away from Pit to show it off and then put the whip back. "What arsenal does an angel such as yourself use?"

"Oh, I use a lot of weapons normally. But I only brought a few with me." Pit took out his beloved, blessed bow. "This is my Palutena Bow. Lady Palutena handcrafted it specifically for me." Pit shot off a light arrow into the night sky.

"Lady Palutena?"

"Yes. I'm the captain of her army."

"So you must be a pretty powerful angel if you're a captain."

"I suppose." Pit looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked. He sat down next to Pit and put a concerned hand on Pit's shoulder.

Pit sat down next to Simon. "I mean, I'm a pretty good marksman and all, but I'm not as good as I could be. You see my wings?" Pit fluttered his wings a bit. "They don't work right. I can't fly on my own; Lady Palutena has to give me the Power of Flight for me to be useful at all."

"Didn't you have some kind of father to teach you to fly on your own?"

"No. I don't know if I've ever had a father."

"Oh." Simon felt sympathy for Pit. "Well, I don't believe I could help you with your…handicap, since I'm even more disadvantaged in that area than you." Simon pointed to his wingless back. "But I'd love to help you become an even better fighter."

"Are you a good fighter?"

"I suppose so. The secret is to have a good, long-ranged attack so the enemy can't get too close to you. I've learned that from years of fighting vampires and other monsters."

"You'd really help me with that?"

"I'd be happy to. If you can beat enemies from afar, it won't matter if you can fly or not."

"That sounds great! I'd be up for learning from you!" Simon smiled at Pit's enthusiasm.

Pit went back to Simon's experience. "You said you've fought vampires, right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"So do vampires have this weird thing where they like counting everything?"

Simon looked surprised at Pit's knowledge. "Actually," he said, "yes, they do. I've found that, when I'm in trouble, spilling a bag of small objects causes vampires to start counting the objects so I can escape. How…how did you know that technique?"

"Oh, that's not important. I'm not gonna be fighting vampires anytime soon."

"What kind of monsters do you fight? Demons, I suppose."

"In a sense. Most of my enemies hail from the Underworld. Particularly the queen, Medusa."

"Oh, yes, I've dealt with Medusas before. I didn't realize they were royalty."

"Multiple Medusas? Oh, you'll definitely have to teach me what to do, Simon!"

"Can do." Simon looked to the side. "Pit, may I ask you something?"

"Go for it, Simon."

"You're a holy being, obviously. You fight evil beings frequently if not daily. So how do you deal with being surrounded by those…creatures…whom we're meant to have friendly rivalries with?"

"Oh, most of them aren't so bad once you get to know them. They might seem a bit odd at first, but most of them mean well."

"I've been trying to avoid most of them today, since I know we are forbidden from fighting outside of the designated arena. But perhaps, if one as holy and divine as you has no problem associating with them, then perhaps I can as well. Would you be so kind as to introduce me to some of them tomorrow?"

"Oh, sure! I should introduce you to my buddy, Mega Man. Something tells me you'd like him."

"Many thanks, Pit."

"Pit?" came a concerned voice from inside the mansion. A green-haired woman walked by the patio door. She looked out onto the patio. "Pit! There you are!" She stepped outside. "It's almost bedtime for everyone."

Pit genuflected before his concerned goddess. "I'm sorry, Lady Palutena! I was busy talking with my new friend, Simon."

Palutena looked over at Pit's new friend. He stuck out his hand for her. "Simon Belmont, at your service, ma'am."

Palutena tried not to be annoyed by this man calling her "ma'am. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Belmont. I'm Lady Palutena."

"I figured as much. Pit has mentioned you a bit in our conversation."

Palutena looked down at Pit. "Now you'd better head off to your room to get your teeth brushed, Pit."

Pit started walking away. "Bye, Simon! See you tomorrow!"

"Good night, Pit," Simon replied. He then turned his attention back to Palutena. "He sure is a nice kid."

"I know," Palutena replied, "He's loyal and hard-working. I'm lucky to have him in my army."

"He tells me he has no father."

"Yeah. I've basically served as his mother his whole life."

"I was somewhat discussing this with him earlier, but would you mind if I became his…well, father figure?"

"Are you asking me out, Mr. Belmont?"

"Oh, no, no no!" Simon immediately apologized. "I meant nothing like that. What I meant is that I feel that Pit could benefit from having a surrogate father and I would like to take up that responsibility. Help him become a better fighter to compensate for his flying handicap."

"Oh, that's what you meant. If Pit's fine with being trained by you, then it's okay with me."

"Thank you. I appreciate you giving me this opportunity. I won't let you down!"

"You're welcome." Palutena looked at the night sky. "You'd better head to your room soon, too. Master Hand always wants us to be well-rested before we start fighting."

"Alright. Good night, Lady Palutena." Simon began walking to his room.

"Good night, Mr. Belmont."


End file.
